Talk:Fanmade Vocaloids/Archive 1
Untitled This is an archive of past discussions. Do not edit the contents of this page. If you wish to start a new discussion or revive an old one, please do so on the current talk page. *Talk:Original Vocaloid Characters *Talk:Fanmade Vocaloid Mascots *Talk:Genderbent Vocaloids *Talk:Hagane Vocaloids *Talk:Human Vocaloids 2009 Deleted Vfan-mades They were once there, why were they deleted? English vocaloids are still vocaloids. Thus there are going to spin offs of them. Do we need proof or something to have them stay on here? I find it rather unfair that they were simply deleted with no valid excuse. A fanmade is still a fanmade. Just because no one has never heard of them/cared about them. So please give me an excuse so that I can help build the English fanmade section. I think adding links and basic information would be a sufficient reason keeping for them. Shorter than voca6 anyways...Until they get more popular, or something. Crossfrown 06:59, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Ugh. If you guys are going to post concept arts of your Vocaloids, could you at least have the decency of making sure they look proper? I'm looking at you Ojone Mime. Also if you are making Vocaloids with Japanese names, they should be names that makes sense in Japanese. Anything less than that just makes us a laughingstock weaboo and gives all of us a bad name. I know it sounds harsh but it's been getting out of hand. I'm welcome to consultations regarding this. O Herman 15:56, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :I know what you mean, some are not even that notable or plain don't exist, it's like they just create them and post them here; just look at UTAUloids, same stuff. Antonio Lopez (desu) 16:02, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::UTAUloids... ugh. The only thing stopping me is no prior UTAU experience, but that will change soon. I might clean it up one of these days like I did with here. O Herman 16:13, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Akita Teki... oh boy, please get a better version of your artwork, and reduce it, it looks inappropriate in comparison to all the other concept arts. O Herman 05:45, 29 March 2009 (UTC) What is with the surge of DA-based Vocaloids that doesn't look proper? I mean, come on now, don't they have at least the decency to put some research into making a Vocaloid? <_< O Herman 02:59, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :Well it keeps people from adding it to the real main articles, but still, some of these don't even exist. We should start removing some un-notable ones. We still need to keep in mind a "manual of style". Antonio Lopez (desu) 03:06, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ::All right then; from now on, any Fanmade Vocaloids that should be removed from view due to being considered fancruft (aka substandard/below par) should be commented out instead with the reason why it isn't worthy of being displayed in the Wiki. Here are the criterion on what makes a quality Fanmade Vocaloid # Your Fanmade Vocaloid does not duplicate a purpose of an existing Fanmade Vocaloid. Exceptions may be seen, but on certain circumstances only. # Your Fanmade Vocaloid should NOT be a Mary Sue-- not even Vocaloids can be perfect, personality-wise. # Your Fanmade Vocaloid isn't just some other long-lost-sibling of an existing original or fanmade, unless you can explain such concepts well and convincingly. Anything made just for the kicks will be insufficient. # If your Fanmade Vocaloid is going to have a Japanese name, it should have a name that ACTUALLY resolves; The family name must be comprised of proper Kanjis. Its name should also somehow be related to the purpose of your Fanmade Vocaloid. # ART ART ART. If your art sucks, ask someone else to illustrate for you. Make a good first impression in promoting your Vocaloid. # Creativity. Make your Fanmade Vocaloid unique but not an eye-bleeder. Give them something that will make them stand out of the crowd, and in a good way. Do not be afraid of change or criticism. Don't resent criticism either-- your attention is being called because it has hope of improvement. Anyone will not waste their time expressing points of improvement over something they deem "beyond hope." O Herman 07:02, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :Don't forget the google test, actually works, some of these Vocaloids only hit to this page. Antonio Lopez (desu) 16:31, 4 April 2009 (UTC) That does it. I'm creating a guide on how to make Japanese-based Fanmade Vocaloids. -_- On the other hand, the sprucing up of the current Fanmade Vocaloids is looking good; I'm also doing this simultaneously with the UTAUloids. O Herman 09:04, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Guys what do you think of this template? I think this would come in handy for all kinds of people. Haku is used as an example here. O Herman 19:43, 11 April 2009 (UTC) #Slight modification. Yowane (弱音) is an idiom meaning "negative saying," "showing white feather." Her (its) first name and last name make a play on words, "to groach negative thoughts," "to show white feather."--Damesukekun 09:12, October 17, 2009 (UTC) I hope you don't mind me popping this little question in here but, is that template going to replace all the descriptions of the characters and stuff or is it just something to help you? - Light Dasher 21:48 11 April 2009 If it goes into the characters, I might as well allocate separate pages for each character as profiles; if I put them as supplements, it can stretch the page to over 9000 pixels (heh!) On the flipside, it gives the reader everything they need to know about each vocaloid, and people come to wikis like this for exactly that. I'm still open to ideas though. UPDATE: Added something to the template, name interpretations are also important. O Herman 21:03, 11 April 2009 (UTC) So each fan vocaloid get's their own profile page with this information on it? - Light Dasher 22:23 11 April 2009 It is aimed to keep the commentaries for the fanmade vocaloid page concise, and further details will be made available to each character page, but said fanmade vocaloid should either be noteworthy or have enough information, singing or not. So, is the template enough for someone to get to know a Vocaloid better or is there something missing? Because if no one else opposes or comments, I will start putting up pages like that for noteworthy fanmades. O Herman 04:15, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Another thing; if Sai, you're reading this, there's a template out there that makes dynamic tables, I think clickable and hideable dynamic tables would be a wonderful thing for this, because if they want to find out more, they'll just click a button, table shows. There's a template for that in wikia. O Herman 04:18, 12 April 2009 (UTC) I have made example profile pages. Neru, Haku and Riza are the ones available for now; only characters who have sufficient OFFICIAL profile details to warrant a profile page can be done. No fancruft please, unless it is widely-recognized fanon. O Herman 06:31, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Oh yes! of COURSE your character has a page XP lemme see.... Light dasher 06:57, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :An article for each fan created vocaloid, some of these aren't very notable. You should also keep in mind the lack of sources, the conflict of interest and manual of style. Just because one person creates a vocaloid it shouldn't have an article or is the purpose just to advertise personal fan vocaloids no one has ever heard of. It needs to be widely recognized first. I have some doubts here. A few vocaloids seem to be un-notable or what you call "fancruft" Antonio Lopez (talk) 20:42, 19 April 2009 (UTC) TheNextVocaloid here sorry for not being the greatest anime artist in the world (see 3rd paragraph) as clearly its not obvious I'll spell this out for everybody not everyone has the time to learn how to draw perfect hair nor does everybody have the correct programs or skills to do so, laugh if you will but I admit it I'm one of those people so sorry that Mime looks a little different well so do ALL vocaloids and utau fanmade or not and I'll bet alot of you people out there are the same as me and don't have the time energy and money to put into geting the perfect character out of your computer anyways there are worse artists out there than me and there are better ones out there too and unless you wanna hear this sort of crap I suggest keeping it to yourself. —Preceding unsigned comment added by 173.67.1.197 (talk • ) 18:37, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :We don't want to hear your excuses, we want you to fix your character, so that it complies with consensus standards. I'm sure the others lurking here and those actively watching the wiki will agree with me. I've been in your shoes so I know how it feels, but it would be better if you do make the appropriate adjustments, instead of telling us why you're not able to produce quality content; everybody was a beginner at one point. Help is available here, namely me, and the Vocaloid Creation Guide. Don't let us down. O Herman 05:52, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :Nobility is important; If no one else uses it and/or it's not popular among a specific community, then it is not notable of being in a article or section of an article. Antonio Lopez (talk) 18:35, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Whoa there! if no one else uses it? how is ANYONE other than me supposed to use Mime? she uses no programing just my voice kinda like Sai I suppose except that I don't edit my voice so that idea is kinda out there also Mime is kinda new... she was only started a month or two ago... I also question what your definition of bad concept art is 'cause mine's not exactly the worst, I'm listening to what you have to say beleive me, but if you wanna help me out go ahead I really don't mind but unless you tell me what's going on and what you don't like you aren't going to get results out of me. Oh! and by the by I hate most mary sues too but I don't really think that anyone has the right to keep any and all marysue fanmade vocaloids off this page seeing as a fanmade is still a fanmade —Preceding unsigned comment added by TheNextVocaloid (talk • ) 19:13, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :Heh, Conflict of Interest is the main issue of this article and some other fan based articles around this Wiki. Antonio Lopez (talk) 19:22, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::Anyways, Nobility matters. It needs to be recognized. Antonio Lopez (talk) 19:28, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::: ok I'm not gonna push my point much further and as long as you are including this ENTIRE page in that conflict of intrests thing but as I said before fixing things requires problems and then awarness of those problems so... anyways according to that page I'm not the only one in violation or whatever, you say you're willing to help and I am willing to listen... or read I guess... so go ahead, tell me, how do I fix Mime? :::: ok so she needs to be recognized she's getting some on youtube off of my account give me till schools get out for summer vacation and we'll see where I stand and I promise I won't cheat how's that sound schools where I am get out at the beggining of June btw —Preceding unsigned comment added by TheNextVocaloid (talk • ) 19:46, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :::::sorry can you tell me how to sign my comments I've never had to bother with things like that...~~TheNextVocaloid~~ ::To sign, type four tildes like this: ~~~~ O Herman 20:02, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :::I left an edit about that on the user's talkpage Antonio Lopez (talk) 20:05, 27 April 2009 (UTC) I understand your good intent but, man, isn't it kind of pricky of you guys? I think you're being kind up uptight about it because I've heard several complaints about this Wiki due to the fact that you're being so strict and control freakish over it. I really do get the fact of cutting off the really unoriginal ones, but you're killing all the un-notable American ones? What about the un-notable Japanese ones? Anything found will be added so as long as it's from such places. Your need for tidiness is good and I commend you, but please just let the ones in that people have done ANY work at all on, lest I regret nurturing this Wiki. --Poniko 23:25, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::I don't remove the content, I just fix the code that gets broken. In fact, I usually try to avoid editing this article. Antonio Lopez (talk) 04:33, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :T^T thank you SO much! that's exactly what I was talking about with one of my characters, I am american, but I was asked whether I was american or japanese once but yeah... and I know there are some pretty bad fanmades out there but those remain while mine keeps getting deleted.... what's up with that? although I've made a deal that if I can get a bit more recognition by the time my school let's out I can re-post Ojone, Mime..... and if I can't I'll just remain small time a little while longer 00:24, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :I rarely delete entries, only if they're overly stupid/nonsense. But if they lack requirements, they're just commented out with an explanation and points of improvement. Hmm... this gives me an idea. Proposed Fanmade Vocaloids for those that are starting out/undeveloped? 04:42, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::Why not use the person's talkpage, or better yet the forums section of the wiki. If it is going to have a separate page, the proper page name should be Vocaloid Wiki:Proposed Fanmade Vocaloids, to avoid marking it as an article. Antonio Lopez (talk) 04:48, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::Now you're talking. Vocaloid Wiki:Proposed Fanmade Vocaloids sounds much better and will take into account other fanmades whose author does not frequent here. I imagine forums could be used for informing users, but I don't see people using it a lot. O Herman 04:51, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Kasuka Seireiko I have disabled code for Kasuka Seireiko. Firstly, Self promotion = BAD. Secondly, this is the singing vocaloid section. This vocaloid does not sing and neither does she have her own voice. Thirdly, this is a blatent Mary Sue. And fourthly, a recoloring of another fanmade is really, really bad form. Its almost like stealing other peoples work. If you wish for you vocaloid to be included on this Wiki please show some care and attention when creating it and most of all read the articles detailing the different type of fanmade vocaloid pages. We have this page which details the popular singing varients, the Vocaloid Mascot page which conjugates the different non-singing fanmade vocaloids, a Original Vocaloid Character page for those with little to no ties to the offical vocaloids and finally there is the Proposed Fanmade Vocaloid pade which specificly targets apsiring fanmades and gives feedback on their development with eventual hopes of making it to the Singing or non-singing fanmade pages. There is even a guide to creating a vocaloid and the ruleset this Wiki uses to identify and encourage creators with a genuine intrest in promoting their vocaloid. This Wiki recogognises and supports the development of fan-made vocaloids, but we cannnot help you if you ignore the outlined rules and do not use the proper channels to make your vocaloid known. Kaiseine 09:29, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :If you wish to discuss issues with your vocaloid please do so here. Please do not send private emails to indivdual users demanding explanaitons on changes made to your work. As such i've temporarily disabled the ability for other users to email me. Kaiseine 22:58, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :: I do believe we now have a no bias rule about mary sues, while not even a vocaloid can be perfect that is a suggestion that can be made, not a demand, this is due to the fact that a mary-sue is not always defined by having an overly perfected personality although this is a general stereotypeTheNextVocaloid 01:34, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :: The major issue with the character though is not her Sueishness. O Herman 03:15, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :: ok, I thought I'd mention that to them though since that was one of their complaints TheNextVocaloid 10:40, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::: Points I do understand and need to change are : do not base off of other fanmades, and to have her sing something. But she does have a voice and I cannot find how she's a "marysue". How is a weak-in-magic 793 year old a marysue exactly? xYukipyon 10:49, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::::By voice i specifcally mean a unique voice. From the sources you've provided it is clear the source voice is Miku Hatsune, slightly transposed and higher in pitch. A good fanmade will have a voice which doesn't sound too similar to the character they are derived from, such as Neru, Haku and Meiko Sakine. ::::A mary sue is a character which is over idealized, lacks any usual flaws in their concept and are generally suited to fulfilling the fantasy of the author. Basically they go outside the general concensus of fans. "She is 793 years old and is the only living being of her race." We are dealing with vocaloids which as a rule are bound by usual human expectations. The only ones outside of these rules are Teto and Dukupo. The former not actually being a vocaloid but an UTAU, and the latter being a hugely surreal deriative that is used for humor. Keeping within the boundries of existing vocaloids (and fanmades) is what gives any fanmade credibility as it shows they know and respect what they are creating. There's also the question of her item. By popular concensus most vocaloids have some form of item, generally a kind of food but other things are occasionly used. The item(s) your vocaloid has are not items but companions. I.E. they're not items. Again this goes against the general concensus of the vocaloid fan community. ::::The character is also simply a recolored Neru. It is true Neru was dervived from Miku and they're clothing styles are almost the same, but there are subtle differences which correspond to Neru's purpose: as a mascot for those who don't have the patience to make Miku Hatsune sound good while singing. ::::Kasuka also lacks personality. We have a recoloured Neru picture, some idealized facts and your youtube account. Thats not very much to go on. Currently your vocaloid is confined soley to your youtube channel. This may seem harsh but your vocaloid must have some form of popularity (I don't mean by Neru or Haku standards) including outside material and 3rd party resources to be considered for this Wiki. ::::We've been cracking down lately on people who simply drop off their fanmades and disappear never to be seen again. If you are sincere about building up your vocaloid to become a much loved character within the fanbase and not as just a pet project, you may find the Vocaloid_Wiki:Proposed_Fanmade_Vocaloids page usefull as it is specifically designed so you can gather feedback on your vocaloid from other users. Kaiseine 14:49, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Cleanup I'm gonna make a start on cleanup of this page. I'm going to begin with moving the Hagane Vocaloids to their own page as theres enough info on them to warrent their own page at the moment. I may possibly follow it up with a Rainbow Vocaloids page. That should be a good start at least. Kaiseine 18:22, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :That is excellent, those indeed deserve separate article pages. "The Voyakiloids / Failure Vocaloids" should also get split off the article as well. Antonio Lopez (talk) 18:25, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :Fanmade Vocaloids with mixed human voices should be divided as well. Though some of the non-singing should be doublechecked-- there has been cases where their videos of themselves singing wasn't linked at all. O Herman 18:37, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :Hagane page is done. However, before i start on the Rainbow Vocaloids page, i'd like some externel references to them first. I just did a search of youtube for Rainbow vocaloids along with a few random character names and got nothing. Did the same thing on Nico and no info there either. The only result on Google was a chibi-styled recoloring of 7 Miku's to look like the rainbow colours. Theres more info on them on this wiki than what i can find anywhere on the web. So if anyone has more detailed info on them or even better, external references please make it known or they may be cut from the wiki. Kaiseine 20:45, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :Hmm... the rainbow vocaloids started out as a fanart. I don't recall any songs done by them, hence being classified as mascots... but they started a life of their own when people from deviantart started roleplaying as them, iirc. O Herman 02:13, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Uhm. I've been thinking this for a while, but maybe it would be good if there was a page for the 'chibi' versions of the Vocaloids like Hachune Miku as a group. x: Or something. Is there really enough for a page at the moment? Light dasher 18:47, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Ah. I think I meant a section. A little section for them, not an entire page. Sorry. RE: Rena being a mere voice edit I understand that you or whoever it is, have suspicions that she is a mere voice pitch change, while that's technically true, there are 2 or 3 videos in which I've actually used in VOCALOID (Check Rena's profile page as it contains Rena's config parameters there) PS: Rena Tetsune has been on this Wiki for over more than 4 months (aprox. half a year) and no one has complained up until now. Light dasher 19:24, 22 June 2009 (UTC) About the "worthiness" of certain Fanmade Vocaloids Although most of the Fanmade Vocaloids (minus Rena) are only voice edits, I don't think that they should be moved to a page that barely anyone will be able to find; I only found out about the "proposed fanmade vocaloids" page when this was happening. I think that those fanmade vocaloids should stay where they are, it's unfair to expect the makers of these vocaloids to buy an expensive program and change the voices using the configurations. There wasn't a problem before when they were put in, why does there have to be a problem now? :Because there we no rules in place when theose fanmades were implemented. Since then new guildlines have been put in place to help streamline the Wiki. In regards to people having to buy the vocaloid software to erm, make vocaloids sing... well, it goes without saying really. The main issues with the ones listed are either or both a) they lack a fair-sized song portfolio, either covers or original songs, b) their song portfolio consists of songs created by other authors with only a pitch change to the entire song. Also, please sign your posts even if you don't have an account on this wiki so we know who we're talking to if this discussion continues. Kaiseine 21:59, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::Only Luki and Rena have shown interest in staying, and they're providing either portfolios and/or proofs that they're more than just mere pitch changes. O Herman 01:26, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Template:Fanmade Vocaloids I moved the message so it only appears while editing the article so it won't make the article look to alert-like. Anyone approve of this method? Antonio Lopez (talk) 19:16, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :While this is also good, having notices on both front and during editing would get the message across more effectively. O Herman 14:47, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::The editnotice should be enough and adding the message on the article slightly degrades the quality in my opinion. Antonio Lopez (talk) 22:48, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Moving Ichigo Sakurane I recent;y got my paws on the VOCALOID software, and set about giving my favourite Fanmade Mascot a voice. Her first song is available on YouTube already, and I am currently making two others. I have, for all intents and purposes 'adopted' the poor little thing, since she has barely any information, and I think she needs some songs out there. Once she has a few songs done, would it be possible to move her to the fanmades page, rather then fanmade mascot? :Submit the following: :1. Concept Art (if one exists, it can do) :2. Voice Configuration :3. A profile page (copy the existing ones if none exists) :4. Sample songs and proof of concepts :5. Homepage information (if none, your DA, YT or anything that can be the base of operations for her.) :Get those and if they're good, we have a deal. O Herman 13:18, October 11, 2009 (UTC) -salutes- Alright, I'll sort out her profile page now! C: Fan Made I read through the rules on posting a fan made and wanted to make sure I got it right. I need her voice for the Vocaloid program I need concept art of come kind I need to fill that character chart Thats about it right, I got carried away on PMD editor one day and made a model I fell in love with. so I gave her a name and background and I'd lover for her to be seen at least a lil. Reservations? Can I ask why it seems someone is going around making reservations on certain fanmades? It seems a little unfair, as the one who claims it should be the first one to post the video with them. ((unsigned|98.196.156.158}} 2010 Unexplained removal Is there a reason that an IP address removed Akita Neru and Tako Luka? --Addict 2006 17:58, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Looks like they removed Spicy Andy too. 09:51, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Miki Fanloids Since there is little description on the section for fan Vocaloids based from Miki, do you think we should delete it? I have the feeling that the person who made that section is simply trying to advertise their fanloids. --Prepare to taste your donut doom!!! 20:20, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Tomu? I've never heard of him, I hadn't seen him at all on Piapro or YouTube or Nico until I saw the entry here. Also, I don't see any voice config. Should he be here? Only dead fish go with the flow. 01:48, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Abandoned Vocaloids There should be owners, and there is no point a page for fanmade Vocaloids who does not have any new information on them over 4 months. There are beaucoup of them that seem to be abort by their of trying to proposed them if their creation does not bother to. If the owner comes back to revive them again, we will put them back into the proposed category that way, they cannot claim that their Vocaloid was deleted. Adding Ichigo Sakurane to the Miku Fanmades section. Alrighty, it's been a while, but I think I've finally got Ichigo to a point where she should be on the wiki. She has quite a few cover songs, and I'm working on an original song for her at the moment. She's got quite a bit of art, and a MikuMikuDance model (with physics too, yay!) so I think it's time to propose adding her here. Poor Ichigo needs more love! ;A; And, I also have an explaination for why she looks like Miku. =w= If it's important, I'll add it. If not.. yeah. Link to my YouTube channel (where her songs and such are): http://www.youtube.com/user/IceTehHedgehog?feature=mhw4 Monocleclaire 11:12, March 28, 2010 (UTC) vocaloid fanmades Look,it dosn't matter what others think of vocaloid fanmade.It only matters what you think of it and no one can change your mind caz your determanation is the graetest thing to have as a human being,so don't let it get to ya becuse your stronger then anything or anyone on this planet.I beleve in you as a person and friend and no one can chang my mind. 16:23, June 17, 2010 (UTC)sara jessaca thornton. :No spam! Removed spam from post. One-Winged Hawk 17:17, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Proposed Fanmade Vocaloid (General): 1.) Discontinued Vocaloids. Like mention a while back ago, there are many Vocaloids in the section that information has not changed in over 5 months. I researched some of the Vocaloids and some has no new videos or images. Some did has new image or videos, but it is not reported back to this page. More below. 2.) Overwritten summary. There are some that have paragraphs of what their Vocaloid is about. They can sum up what their Vocaloid is or represents in 4 to 5 sentences. It is a proposal; not a life story. If they want to add more details such as height, weight, friends, foes, etc., they will need to promote their Vocaloid more so it can get its own page. More below. 3.) Popular Vocaloids. There are some that can be moved from the proposed Vocaloids proving that people have taken interest in them. If curious of who they are, reply back to this. 4.) Genderbending Vocaloid. When making a fanmade Vocaloid, introduce just the Vocaloid, not its genderbent one. It is not going to kill two birds with one stone; as matter of fact, it will take longer for them to get notice. 5a.) Picture: Head Only. Simple as to say it, it is required by Fanmade Vocaloid creation page to have at least have a head shot of the Vocaloid being proposed.A concept art would be nice as well and the head shot can be from it. No MMD, Anime creator, or recolors are allowed. 5b.) Twins. Twin Vocaloids should have their own head shot image. It is easier to tell which one is which. 6.) Two Humanoid Section. There are two section with human Vocaloid in them. Need more infomation about it. * When a Vocaloid is in proposed stage, it is up to its creator to add the necessary needed such as voice link. We are not researchers. Example of Proposed: -insert head shot picture- Name of Vocaloid ((japanese name if japanese based) Vocaloid of Name) is a day old hairless image created by (google.com)Someone(<--link if provided). It likes to annoy anything and everyone that move. Name of Vocaloid represents ( if a mascot) all people who like to mess with other people. His voice is (yahoo.com)here (<--link with one word) and image is (bing.com)here (<---same). WIP/ISSUES: more images, need promotion Humanoids What are we going to do about them? Is it a special rule we are going to do for them? There are many of them in proposed and in human vocaloid page. They are getting out of control. SneakyDeath 05:31, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :If you want to clean up the page, you could go ahead. I'm removing the free-easy entries taking the risk of being blamed. :( Damesukekun 09:58, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Discussion on Kaito Fanmades and the correct information The edits were by 72.90.101.4, and the edits to were: * Kikaito - one octave higher / Curry. * Taito - voice two octaves lower * Nigaito - scaredy-cat. Thus, why he wears his scarf over his face. He likes vegitables of the color green. My intention is not to be rude, but I would like to know where the new information came from, and if possible, to get help in tracking down the correct information as done by the original creators or Japanese wiki. :I just looked for their creators' page. To be honest, I'm not so interested in fanmades and hardly know about them. :*Kikaito (creator's page) ::His voice is not defined and curry is unmentioned on the page. by the creator. On this page, the creator says "I know some people say he likes something sour or he love curry, but I prefer to think that he eats Machines(機械, kikai) like Gacchaman." ::This unofficial page says "Kikaito used to like lemons, but he likes curry now". :*Taito (creator's page) ::His voice is not defined on the page. :*Nigaito (creator's page) ::"He is a green version of Kaito. He was thrown away by his beloved master who got tired of him and he became unable to sing and talk well. Also he became to unable to trust people. The bitter experience made him like someting bitter. Give him bitter green juice or bitter green tea when you don't use him. He wears his scarf over his mouth and pantofles, zipping up his coat. He is not talkative at all and locks himself inside." ::Nicopedia says "His scarf is over his mouth, maybe he is shy" ::Blacksaingrain 13:12, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::thanks. It seems like it would make sense to just link to the Japanese pages, as trying to keep up the personalities in English will lead to hearsay. -- Bunai82 (talk page) 05:19, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Agreed. I fixed one thing about Kikaito, just for record. I happened to find that laterBlacksaingrain 10:07, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Quick question This might have been answered before, but I've looked and I'm also blind. I made a fanmade, but she's the result of a random combination of the base vocaloid and a celebrity. Is that against the rules in any way? I don't think it is, but... better safe than sorry. :U Meltdownn 23:32, September 1, 2010 (UTC) "Fan" Prefix I highly recommend that we insert the "fan" prefix in fanmade Vocaloid articles, in order to emphasize their status as fan creations and not official characters. ProtoStealth 02:13, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Removing/Moving/Adding A Few Fanmades I've noticed that fanmade Kumi Amane is in the fanmade vocaloid section but has no songs on YT or NicoNico. And there hasn't been any activity involving this character for about 4 or 5 months. Perhaps we could move her to the Fanmade Vocaloid Mascots or the Abandoned Fanmade Vocaloids and Derivatives page instead? I also took notice to the fact that a certain fanmade that goes by the name Lillia has some how weasled her way into the page despite having less than subpar artwork, being a pitchloid, and having a relationship as Lily's older sister without proper explanation. I request that we take this fanmade off the page ASAP. For the sake of the Fanmade Creation Guide. Perhaps we could remove Lionoid Lourdes as well since I've found out that her creator has turned her into an UTAU by putting LOLA into the program illegally and handing out copies of said UTAU. (And handing out illegal copies of the vocaloid LOLA program as well as Meiko.) Then also there hasn't been any explanation for the sudden removal of Tako Luka and Spicy Andy from this page. Could we possibly put them back on the page? Finally, Launaka Megurine I believe should be moved to the Fanmade Vocaloid Mascots section since there are no existing songs or videos involving this character and AGAIN she has less than subpar artwork. (A rather poor trace over of Miku to be exact.) I thank anyone who bothers to look at this and takes actions in advance. Signed, TM 2011 Bold = Done Okay, time to crack the fanmades, I'm over my illness it seems and I've got no excuses now. Lets do this. BTW, I'm temporary Bolding things that are done just so we know which have their own pages and which haven't, any problems with this I'll list here. :-3 :Most major problem; lack of information on these characters. Their on the FMlist, but if we can't pull enough information on them, those that are lacking may be leaving the wikia. An issue like this is important to resolve, because it looks bad for the wikia. Anyway, if all goes to plan, we can retire this page for good and move the important contents to "Fanmade help". But yeah... So far, this is the biggest issue of them all. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 13:34, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::The Original and Human list is also a mess, since Bonbondoodle uploaded a good chunk of a lot of Vocaloid fanmades with little info or upkeep, I am basically going through stuff I didn't even know was here! Though what do you mean by retire the page? I think it is a good way to display Vocaloid Fanmades and explain what it is, it minimizes the clicking, unless you plan to do something more simplistic. Though I think Kaito and friends can have their own page pretty much together. -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:09, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :::It needs more of a replacement rather then retirement I think at this stage. UNFORTANTLY, the main issue outstanding is the HUGE lack of information. I'm sparing more on the FMlist, but the problem still remains even some of them lack enough information. The system being used up until has allowed a serious gap in what the wikia is doing with its info handling and that disappointing. Regardless, I think I prefer the current system I've put up, as its more open to expansion and lets us see whats desperate in need. As for the actual page, yeah, if you can find a better system... Its just the seperate pages are getting confusing. In some cases the fanmades are jumbled up. Even the template I've got up it only temp. while I transfer the information saying that. One-Winged Hawk 20:52, January 15, 2011 (UTC) List of problems These prevent them being FMlisted. Kaito *MoKAITO - lack of picture or information *Mekaito - lack of picture or information *Kamaito - have a picture but not good enough for purpose, need another. Miku *Miku Hazure - lack of information, n othing actually hosted on this site, everythings on Piapro which means we'd have to steal it from the site to get it. Problem must be resolved. *Hime Hoshine - we have nothing but a thumbnail. *Zumi Hatsune we have a picture, but the site once the page linked to is gone. With nothing else about this character I can start a page... But someone needs to track down finer details even then. And thats it. :-) Luka Launaka Megurine - as far as I can tell, the thumbnail is ALL we have. Delete of Oniko Hinomoto For the person who put Oniko Hinomoto in VY1:She is not a fanmade she is an UTAU (with a very conflictive way to get her).That´s my reason of delete of Hinomoto Oniko Icon display boxes. To declutter the page, I suggest the box icons system used in UTAUloids page. The character details can be added as a mouseover. O Herman 06:58, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :Got word today the other wikia has assembled their admins and new bueacrats, so I'll be refocusing on this wikia. I was meant to have sorted the fanmades out, that drew some attention from me to that wikia momentary. The aim was to reqtire all this back into one page, we're still sorting out what ones to keep and one ones to loose. First things first though; I suggest that we establish the fate of the current Vocaloid fanmades, some of these guys are long abandoned. They were all added en mess, and the mess of unsorted business still sits on this page. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 23:20, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::yeah, still would like to stall on all fanmades main pages until all these characters and images can be sorted out. Seriously still annoyed at Bon for flooding the wiki with them. I stated to Angel that I can either go through them, contact the creators or simply delete all the current ones on the original, as the creators of don't seem interested in this wiki. -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:49, January 28, 2011 (UTC) You should add those ones There are some Fanmade Vocaloid mascots that are quite popular in Pixiv and Piapro that should be added to this page. Those ones are shiteyan'yo (Based from Miku, puzzle157xxx), Karune Ca (Based from Miku, created by Deino and featured in the video Machine Musik) and Rin no youchuu (Based from Rin, created by Mossan). I've found a lot of fanarts and parodies of those characters, and some are so popular that they became a meme by themself. :We are still going through organizing fanmades, for now many of them don't need a page as they are usually voiceless characters. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:57, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :The shittenyanyo miku creeps me out, but I was never able to find enough information. Feel free to make pages of them. O Herman 04:58, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ::There are so many and we are so few... And most don't know an ounce of Japanese. One-Winged Hawk 07:44, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :::If they are simply mascots and strange variants, then they can be on a single page... which is what we have now. -- Bunai82 (talk) 15:06, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Link is dead, doesn't work Vocalsub in External Links... the hosting service appears to have been down since October last year so the link is broken/doesn't work User:KuroMametchi The Vampire >>talk >> And the time is.... 03:09, October 25, 2011 (UTC) This is an archive of past discussions. Do not edit the contents of this page. If you wish to start a new discussion or revive an old one, please do so on the current talk page. category:Archive